Happy Birthday Hinata
by chidori-sasuhina fan
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday but she's really upset. Whats Sasuke doing there? Why's Naruto hidding? Sasuhina,side NaruSaku


With Hinata

Hinata was strolling around the village after the picnic her teammates had put together to celebrate her birthday. It was so much fun. But unfortunately Shino and Kiba were called for a mission so they had to leave in the middle of the picnic, and Kurenai had to leave for her check ups to make sure the baby was alright. Hinata knew those things were important so she didn't mind that they had to leave their little picnic. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was heading, but her thoughts were interrupted when she came face to face with a black and orange jacket. She looked up and saw none other than Naruto.

With Naruto

'_I wonder where Sakura-chan is,'_ He thought as he wandered around searching for Sakura. '_I have to show her that place I found yesterday. Maybe I'll tell her how I feel there.' _He thought excitedly. While he was thinking that he almost crashed with Hinata. "Gomen Hinata I wasn't looking where I was going" he said with his usual goofy smile. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and said "it's ok Naruto-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going too." She ended with a small smile. Then they passed eachother to go their separate ways.

'_man she's weird. And her face was all red again. Maybe she has fever.' _He thought. '_wait Hinata? Maybe she can help me find Sakura-chan.' _He thought. Then he turned around swiftly in his heals and ran after Hinata.

Hinata POV

Just when I was about to turn at a corner I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Naruto-kun running towards me telling me to stop. Hope filled my heart as I thought '_maybe he remembers that today is my birthday.' _I thought hopefully. While I was thinking that Naruto-kun had caught up with me. As he opened his mouth I expected to hear a "Happy birthday Hinata." But my hopes flew out of the window then he said "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to help me find Sakura-chan?" that kind of shocked me. '_What could be so important and urgent that he needs my help find Sakura-san?' _I thought.

"Why is there a problem Naruto-kun?" I asked my curious side getting the better of me. "No, no there's no problem Hinata, I just wanted to show her something. That's all."He said. But when I tilted my head a little to show that I didn't understand, he quickly added " I want to tell her how I feel today".

Those words stabbed my heart like a dagger but I didn't let it reflect in my eyes or my face. Instead I nodded my head and activated my Byakugan. I looked around but couldn't find her because my Byakugan couldn't cover all the market since we were at the far end of the town.

When I told Naruto-kun that, he suggested that we go to the Hokage building since we can see everything from there. Then he just grabbed my hand and started running towards the Hokage tower. I was too surprised to do anything but when we were halfway there I realized something. Naruto-kun's hand holding mine didn't feel right at all. It felt kinda awkward actually. I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want to create a awkward moment, plus Naruto didn't seam to realize what he was doing anyways, and I was trying to figure our why it was awkward holding his hand instead if going to seventh heaven.

When we reached there, Sakura-san was trying to make Sasuke-san to on a date with her. Even if she thinks that she hid it well I knew she likes Naruto-kun too but is afraid of hurting me, so she still chases after Sasuke-san.

Sasuke-san's back was facing us so Sakura-san could see over his shoulder. She looked at out faces then at our joined hands, her eyes reflected hurt for a second then came back to normal and gave us a sly smile. Naruto realized that he was holding my hand; his eyes went wide and quickly he took his hand away. When Sakura-san neared us I knew it was my time to leave. Naruto-kun quickly thanked me, his eyes still glued to Sakura-san.

Naruto POV

When Sakura-chan reached within hearing range, before I could say anything, Sakura-chan asked, "So Hinata finally told you that she likes you huh?" Outside I froze, but inside I was screaming like hell. '_WHAT!!!! HINATA USED TO LIKE ME!!! HOW COME SHE NEVER TOLD ME!!! I'VE HURT HER VERY MUCH, I MEAN COME ON MAN I JUST TOLD HER THAT I LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!!! I HAVE TO FIND HER! I hope she's ok'_ I thought. I knew I had to find her and apologize to her. Sakura-chan can wait.

"Um Sakura-chan I just remembered something I've got to do. Can I meet you later? You'll be in the hospital right?" I asked her. She nodded and when she was about to ask me the reason I quickly said "I'll explain later." And started running after Hinata. 'I_ hope I didn't hurt her too much'_ I thought.

Sakura POV

'_Oops'_ I thought. I could tell by the look on Naruto's face that Hinata hadn't told him yet._ 'But it doesn't matter. Hinata will thank me later. Now those two will get to be together. I know Naruto likes me but I don't deserve him. Not after the way I used to treat him. Maybe I'll start "loving" Sasuke-kun again.'_ I thought. When I turned around Sasuke-kun was nowhere to be found.

Hinata POV

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I had to reach my favorite training ground in the forest. No one came there so I had no risk of anyone seeing me in tears. As soon as I reached there I sat against a tree, hugging my knees, crying my eyes out. I knew I was being selfish. Naruto-kun deserved to be with the one he liked but I've liked him for so long.

"I've decided," I said to myself, "I'm going to get over Naruto-k-no Naruto and I won't cry over spilt milk." I stood up and wiped my tears with my sleeves. '_This is why I don't like my birthdays. Something just has to go wrong on this day. ' _I thought.

Suddenly I heard a twig break behind me. I quickly grabbed a kunai and turned around to see the last remaining Uchiha watching me with an amused look. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and pt the kunai in my kunai hoister.

"Took you long enough to realize I was here hyuuga" he said with his usual arrogant smirk. I could tell that he was just messing with me. I knew he had concealed his chakra. '_No use arguing with him'_ I thought with a sigh. "Sasuke-san, I'm sorry I didn't know other people liked to train here too. I thought people didn't know about this place. Gomen I should get going. Ja ne Sasuke-san." I was about to leave but Sasuke-san stopped me by putting his hand on my sholder. He looked kinda desperate so I asked him "What is it Sasuke-san?" He regained his composure then asked me to spar with him.

We got into our fighting stance. I activated my Byakugan and he activated his Sharingan. I quickly thought of a strategy in my head and decided to start off with taijutsu. I ran towards him and started throwing punches and kicks at him. As expected, he blocked all my moves. I used my left leg to kick him but he blocked it with his right hand. I threw a punch at him with my left hand but he blocked it with his left hand. Then I jumped a little to use my right leg to like him and my right hand to block his chakra point but in the last moment he caught up with what I was trying to do so he jumped bringing both of us up. He twisted his body which made him spin. Just when he was about to kick me, gravity took its toll on us and we came crashing down.

I landed first and Sasuke-san landed on top of me, his lips landed on mine. Time froze the second his lips landed on mine and something clicked inside me. This felt right. Being close to him, kissing him felt right. '_I think I have some feelings for Sasuke-san.'_ I thought. My eyes met Sasuke's and I saw something I never thought Sasuke could feel, love. I saw love in Sasuke's eyes. I shoved him off me. I needed to talk to him.

He clearly took that as a negative sign, because he got up and started to leave. "Sasuke-san" I called after him. He stopped but he didn't face me then said "what is it Hinata?" in his usual emotionless voice. That was the first time he had called me by my name and I liked how it sounded from his mouth.

I gathered some courage then walked towards him and grabbed his arm and said "Sasuke I realize how you feel about me but I still have some feelings left for N-naruto." He tried to leave but I tightened my grip on his arm. "But" I said in a more confident voice "I think I have some feelings for you too". He turned around to face me and said in a cold tone "Hinata you can't have feelings for both of us. You have to choose one." "I know that! It's just; it's just hard for me, ok! There's the guy I've liked my hole life and there's you, someone I just realized I have feelings for!" I screamed at his face. Then said in a calmer voice " I want to be with you it's just that I need some time to get over him."

Then he did the mist unexpected thing, he pulled me in for a hug and said "its ok Hinata I'll give you time." I burried my face in his chest and mumbled a thank you them wrapped my arm around is waist. Then he rested his head on mine since he is a lot taller than me. At that moment I felt at peace and complete. I let go of him to look him in the eye and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. When we stopped for air I said " I think it wont take long to forget him." And he pulled me in for another kiss. I felt something being trusted to me and I looked at my hand to see a small gift box with the words written in a nice hand writing that said happy birthday Hinata. I looked at him with tear in my eye and pulled him in for a kiss and whispered a soft thank you to him. '_when no one, save my teammates, remembered my birthday, this guy, whom I've never looked twice in my life remembered………….i think he's the one for me………'_

Naruto POV

I smirked at the scene in front me. Hinata and that tame deserved eachother and I won't have to confront her at all. Sakura-chan would be happy. He thought happily.

_Naruto had seen everything that had happened._


End file.
